


Unconditionally

by xikra1648



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, BFF Pidge, Comedy, Crush, F/M, Gen, Pidge is a chaotic neutral friend, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), but she has her reasons, maybe eventual romance, medic reader, s2e7 Space Mall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xikra1648/pseuds/xikra1648
Summary: Being best friends with Pidge could be unpredictable.  One moment she'd be holding you as you sobbed over the sad ending of a book she told you not to read in the first place, or she was using her privilege as your best friend to embarrass you.  That was a dangerous move, considering you're the one with all the medical training so the Paladins didn't have to hop into a Pod every time they sprained something or got a concussion - which happened more often than not.Of course, when you snapped at Keith for training when he should be on bed rest, Pidge decided to spill something you mistakenly thought she'd keep secret.  If only you knew that was just the beginning, as far as your dating life was concerned.Previously known as 'Like A Screen Door In A Tornado.'  Renamed after it was turned into a multi-shot fic.





	1. Like A Screen Door In A Tornado

**Author's Note:**

> Another result of an OTP prompt involving a Person C. I read the prompt and immediately thought 'Pidge is that Person C.'
> 
> It was renamed when I was listening to Katy Perry's 'Unconditionally.' It thought it fit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should know better than to trust Pidge with secrets. Especially secrets she can use to harmlessly embarrass you.

# Unconditionally

### Like A Screen Door In A Tornado

 

Just once.  Just _once_ would Keith _not_ get himself injured?  Yeah, okay, _sure_ , functioning on instinct and impulse was part of piloting the Red Lion.  That’s all well and good, but does that jackass ever have an impulse that _doesn’t get him injured?_   That’s not even counting the fact he was supposed to be _resting._   Just because he wasn’t bleeding and decided to ignore the pain did _not_ mean he could go right back to the Training Deck!

“I’m _fine!”_ Keith snapped at you, not appreciating the fact you’d not only shut down the Training Deck, but also continued to snap at him as you _followed_ him through the halls.  He wasn’t even going to _start_ trying to figure out why Pidge was following the two of you, or that she was _eating snacks_ while she just _watched_.  You and the Green Paladin had become best friends almost _disturbingly_ quickly.

“You were _stabbed_ in the _side_ of your _stomach_ only _two days ago_ ,” you reminded as you stood firm, following the Red Paladin as he stepped into the lounge and tossed his jacket onto the couch with an irritated snap as he turned to glare down at you.  Why was he even putting up with this?  He could have _easily_ just _picked you up_ and _moved you_ out of the way.  Maybe even shoved you onto a shelf too high for you to climb off in time to catch up to him.

Alright, you weren’t _that_ tiny, Pidge was still much smaller than you, but you were easily among the smallest in the Castle of Lions.

“What do we have the pods for if they don’t heal us?”

“The pods don’t magically make everything better, you still have to rest – “

“I rested in the pod!”

“Because you fell _unconscious_ from _blood loss_!”

“You guys should totally kiss.”

Everyone in the room, which not only included yourself and Keith, but Shiro, Lance, and Hunk just before Allura and Coran came back from some minor upkeep on the ship, turned to stare at Pidge.  Shiro could _sort of_ understand where the Green Paladin was coming from, at the end of the day Keith not only trusted you but didn’t want to _worry_ you, but the Black Paladin wasn’t going to claim he knew you as well as he knew Keith.  Lance thought Pidge was absolutely insane, though Hunk had noticed you worry far more over Keith than the rest of them.  Then again, that _could_ be because Keith was the one getting injured the worst and jumping right back into action when he was _supposed_ to be resting.

Your relationship with the Red Paladin had been quite the topic of gossip between Coran and Allura.  Though…the fact that the previous Red Paladin, Allura’s own father, met his wife because she was a healer unafraid to tell the Altean king to _stop acting like an impulsive fool_ probably helped…

“No.  No way.  Not happening,” you protested furiously and adamantly.

“That’s not what you said yesterday,” Pidge pointed out before taking another bite of her snack.  It was _sort of_ like popcorn, but was more…sour than anything else.  Though, your thoughts weren’t on the snack as much as they were the fact you were regretting telling Pidge _anything_ in confidence.

Lance was the one to voice the question on everyone’s minds as he cautiously spoke up from his seat on the couch, “…What did she say yesterday?”

No.  No.  You glared at your best friend.  She wouldn’t do it.  She wouldn’t –

“Quote, _‘I’d let Keith bang me like a screen door in a tornado,’_ end quote.”

Everyone sort of… _froze_.  Granted, Allura and Coran didn’t quite understand the heavy uses of colloquialisms from Earth, but everyone else in the room did, and it was a bit uncomfortable as it sunk in.  That was, to be frank, information Shiro and Hunk _never_ wanted to know, and Lance couldn’t help but look up at you like you’d just admitted you’d kicked a puppy.  You didn’t even _want_ to know what kind of face Keith was making.  You’d just focused on glaring at Pidge as she watched you and Keith, like she was waiting to see what would happen.

“ _Boo,”_ she eventually exclaimed, throwing a handful of her snack towards you and Keith after running out of patience and standing up to leave, “Worst movie ever.”

The room remained cloaked in an uncomfortable silence before Keith took a breath, planning on saying something, and you immediately whipped around on your toes and snapped, _“No.”_

“I didn’t even get to – “

 _“No.”_   You turned once again to storm out of the room, the doors sliding as you neared them.

“But – “

“ _No!”_


	2. Paladins Don't Rest (And Neither Do Their Hormones)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were getting back to...whatever normal meant anymore. Even you and Allura being kidnapped by Zarkon seemed to be a temporary setback - seeing as the Paladins and Coran immediately jumped to the rescue - compared to the parts on the Castle that needed to be replaced. It seemed like a nice and normal trip to the mall was in order.
> 
> A shame you would be taking the Paladin's definition of 'normal' with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a request for a continuation, and then inspiration took me, so my one-shot has become a multi-shot.
> 
> I 100% headcanon that Keith is an ass and leg man. I have no idea why, I just do.
> 
> So, I have decided that this is going to be a three-or-four (probably four) part booklet. Not getting too far into the details of the series, hopefully you’ll be able to fill in blanks as you want or even as befitting an OC. There will be some background info and other details mixed in, obviously, but hoping there won’t be a need for too many. There will also be other little details added for a bit of flourish and relationship development.

# Unconditionally

### Paladin's Don't Rest (And Neither Do Their Hormones)

The aftershocks of Pidge’s… _announcement_ of your _physical_ attraction towards Keith seemed so long ago.  Especially considering both you and Allura had been captured by _Zarkon_ since then.  The rescue efforts were swift and successful, despite a hiccup with the wormhole used to try to get away, but it still worked.  You still had some lingering aches and a headache from… _whatever_ that witch Haggar did to you, but you survived.  Perhaps most importantly, you hadn’t found any proof of permanent damage.  You weren’t counting a higher sensitivity to quintessence _damage_ , and you weren’t sure if it would be permanent or not.

Since Coran wasn’t letting her go shopping, she snuck you some cash to add to the _‘Girl’s Only Closet.’_   It was a silly thing, really, but the two of you quite enjoyed having it.  Pidge didn’t mess much with it, but she certainly joined in when ‘girl’s night’ was moved to Allura’s much larger room.  Allura thought it might be fun, and honestly, she was worried about what that witch put you through.  She wanted to bond with everyone, but she’d never had other girls she could just… _hang out_ with before.

“It won’t be the same without you there too,” you pointed out as she relayed the plan to both you and Pidge, stressing the fact that the money was for _clothes_.  You’d been planning on going swimming for a while, but the only one with a bathing suit was Allura.  Then there was the fact that you’d left Earth with the clothes on your back and a bag packed with medical supplies.

As comfortable as your old ripped jeans, old t-shirt, and gray cardigan were...only your old black combat boots were suited for the kinds of things you had to deal with on a regular basis now.  Your space suit was comfortable, wasn’t armored, but you couldn’t go around wearing it every day.

So, you settled for some shopping.  Some harmless, good old-fashioned, clothes shopping.  You didn’t even make Pidge stick around longer than she needed to for you to figure out what her sizes were.

It was a nice day.  You’d found some things for Pidge, some things for Allura, and even some things for yourself as you perused some shops.  You were perusing a stand in the walkway when your attention was brought to what looked like four idiots riding a cow on a hoverboard jumping over the railing of the upper level.

“I see [Y/N]!”

That sounded like Hunk.

That _was Hunk._

You yelped as Keith and Lance reached over to snatch you off the ground and tug you onto the cow, shopping bags and all.

“Hold up!  I didn’t get to pay for the rest of this stuff!” you protested as you sped through the mall, turning to see mall security hot on your tails, “What the _hell_ did you idiots do?”

“You’re not gonna ask about the cow?” Keith retorted, silently glad the close quarters kept you from turning around to face him in your position right in front of him.  It was hard to miss the fact you were small, and while he _had_ noticed your figure in your suit you normally only wore it in pretty dire circumstances and otherwise stuck with the jeans and hoodie that pretty much drowned you.  Granted, the first thing he’d ever noticed about you were your big beautiful eyes and your thick, nearly untamable, mess of hair, but he knew there was more to you than that.  You had enough love to give out to the whole universe, an endless reserve of kindness, an irresistible drive to protect those you care for, a fight-or-flight instinct heavily weighted towards _fight_ , and a fiery temper that was…terrifying at times.

Now that you were pressed right up against him, all soft and warm…it was hard to remember all of that.  He couldn’t put his hand on your waist, that wouldn’t stabilize you with all the stuff you were holding _and_ the wicked turns this hoverboard was capable of.  Putting his hands on your hips would just end in disaster, for him mostly, and placing a hand on your leg would just be _worse._   Maybe wrap his arm around your waist?

He couldn’t think fast enough, spotting Coran and pulling the Altean onto the hoverboard as everyone made a crazed escape out of the mall and to the shuttle.  The mall cop stopped at the edge of the hall leading out, and Lance got…cocky.

“Lance, no, don’t stand up on the – “ your warnings were left unheard, as Lance’s forehead slammed against a slight overhang in the hallway, knocking him off Kaltenecker and _just_ short of unconscious.

“Keith, why don’t you sit in the front?  I’ll deal with our newfound dairy farmer in the back,” you heaved a heavy sigh as you helped the dazed Blue Paladin into the shuttle with his cow.  You saw how excited Pidge was about her new game, and you couldn’t blame her.  It was a _great_ game, you’d played it for well over 200 hours on your system back home, but there was a little problem with using the system.  She’d need an Earth TV with an AVI input.  Hard enough to find on Earth…but in space…

“Yeah, sure.”  Keith wasn’t going to argue with you this time.  Right now, the last thing his cool needed was more time in the same space as you and your damn shampoo.


End file.
